


Coming to a Theater Near You

by dracoqueen22



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fanzine Submission, Fluff, M/M, Post-IDW Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: Sunstreaker used to think he’d never find comfortable again, but here it is, among a Decepticon, two organics, and an Insecticon.





	Coming to a Theater Near You

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission to the Snapshots Fanzine, and I'm delighted and grateful to be part of this positive fandom experience. :)

Thundercracker’s wings have been twitching all morning, and Sunstreaker ignored it for the most part. But now that they’re here and seated and waiting, his right leg has started bouncing, too.   
  
It’s as adorable as it is distracting.   
  
“Relax,” Sunstreaker says, briefly resting a hand on the offending knee before wisely withdrawing it. There are a lot of cameras and hungry reporters around here, eager for a scoop, and Sunstreaker’s not like Sideswipe -- he doesn’t seek the limelight.   
  
“She’s not here yet.” Thundercracker pushes up on his knees and cranes his neck to peer over the crowd of the milling humans. It’s completely unnecessary, but adorable in that it betrays his anxiety.   
  
To be fair, there are a lot of humans.   
  
They don’t make Sunstreaker twitch as much as they used to. He’s been back on Earth long enough he’s used to their presence again. Maybe it’s because Bob’s planted next to him, growling at any unfamiliar organic who gets too close. Or maybe it’s because he’s become such good friends, or at least acquaintances, with all of Thundercracker’s organics.   
  
“She’s probably getting snacks. You know how she likes her popcorn.” Sunstreaker absently pets Bob, who chirrs and bumps his palm. He’s taken up wagging his hind quarters when Sunstreaker does it.   
  
He’s been spending too much time with Buster is what it is.   
  
“She promised she’d be here,” Thundercracker says, ignoring Sunstreaker’s rationale. He scans the crowd again, wings twitch-twitching behind him.   
  
Sunstreaker sighs. There’s no soothing a frantic creative, even one who is on his third (hopefully) successful release.   
  
“Why aren’t you nervous?” Thundercracker demands with a huff. He scoops up Buster and holds her near his face. She immediately licks his cheek, her tail wagging to the same rhythm as her master’s wing twitching.   
  
Said twitching gradually slow. Ah, the wonders of a beloved pet.   
  
Sunstreaker scratches behind Bob’s audial. “Why should I be?”   
  
“Because it’s your brother’s debut.”   
  
Sunstreaker snorts. “He doesn’t need me being nervous for him. He’s in his element.” He gestures toward the flurry of activity to the left of the screening grounds, where special guests have arrived in fits and bursts.   
  
Sideswipe and his co-star are the center of attention. His on-screen love interest perches on Sideswipe’s shoulder where she’s unlikely to be squished, showing the casual ease with which they interact. Both of them smile for the cameras and chat freely with the interviewers, soaking up the attention with ridiculous ease.   
  
If either of them are uncomfortable, Sunstreaker will eat his polishing cloths.   
  
Thundercracker rolls his optics, only for his wings to stiffen and for him to shoot to his feet. “There she is!”   
  
Buster barks excitedly.   
  
Thundercracker waves one arm over his head, voice booming over the crowd. Dozens of humans turn their direction.   
  
“Marissa! Hey! We’re over here!”   
  
As if it’s impossible to find them in the crowd, despite the fact they’re sitting at the top of the hill surrounding the amphitheater, with a perfect view of the outdoor screen. After all, they wouldn’t want to block the view of their smaller guests.   
  
Sunstreaker hides a smile behind his cube of engex, sent over from Cybertron as a congratulations gift from Starscream. Thundercracker turns into a sparkling when around Marissa. It makes it easy to forget how deadly he used to be as a Decepticon warrior.   
  
“Yeah, Thunders, I see you.” Marissa huffs up the steep incline, her boots digging into the thick grass. She wipes a bead of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. “They always put you out in the boonies,” she adds and directs a smile at Sunstreaker. “Hey, Sunstreaker. Bob. Nice to see you again.”   
  
Bob greets her with a chirp. Sunstreaker salutes her with his cube.   
  
“You’re late,” Thundercracker grumps as he sits back down and lets Buster leap from his hand.   
  
Marissa ignores him.   
  
She swings a bag from her shoulder, dropping it onto the blanket Thundercracker had brought for her, It immediately tips over, spilling out an assortment of snacks. The blanket, Sunstreaker knows, had been offered out of politeness. Eventually, she’ll end up on Thundercracker’s shoulder.   
  
“I see Sideswipe is making a fool of himself,” she says as she shields her eyes from the setting sun, staring pointedly in the direction of the flashing cameras.   
  
“As usual,” Sunstreaker says.   
  
Marissa chuckles and pats Thundercracker on the knee. “How’re you holding up?”   
  
“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Thundercracker asks like he hasn’t spent all morning in an anxious rush.   
  
Sunstreaker hides his laugh behind his engex. He trades a look with Marissa, who offers him a wink in return.   
  
“No reason.” Marissa turns to catch Buster before she gets tackled, and is greeted with a lick to the cheek. “I hear you’ve got some credit in this one, Sunstreaker,” she says as she flops onto the blanket and rips open a bag of flavored popcorn.   
  
“Assistant Art Director,” he answers proudly. “Sideswipe was saved from a hideous paint job thanks to me.”  
  
“I’m sure he’s grateful.”   
  
“I made sure of it.” Sunstreaker leans back to get more comfortable. Or as comfortable as he can be on a grassy hill. It’s going to murder his paintjob, but such are the sacrifices he makes.   
  
Thundercracker’s past two films were first screened outdoors, and his newest one is no exception.   
  
It’s another groundbreaking achievement for human and Cybertronian relations. Not only is it the third Cybertronian creation to be broadcast on an international scale, it’s the first film to feature a genuine Cybertronian actor, rather than a computer generated rendering.   
  
Sideswipe, the silly git, had been the first to volunteer to star opposite a human, with a human love interest and everything. Sunstreaker doesn’t know why Thundercracker insists on writing romances, but he’s good at it, and he hits all of the human wish-fulfillment buttons apparently.   
  
Possibly a few Cybertronian ones as well. Who is Sunstreaker to judge?   
  
“Well, congratulations,” Marissa says as she grabs a fistful of popcorn and shoves it into her mouth with a loud crunch. “It’s well-deserved.”   
  
“Thank you.” Sunstreaker grins. There’s a reason he likes Marissa. She actually respects them.   
  
“You know, I wrote the script that got made into this movie,” Thundercracker reminds them with a huff. He pulls out his engex and takes a heavy swig.   
  
Marissa exchanges another glance with Sunstreaker. Amused. Indulgent.   
  
“And it’s by far my favorite,” Marissa says. “The heroine doesn’t even look like me this time.”   
  
“All other times are purely a coincidence,” Thundercracker declares. But he squirms in place, and his faceplate visibly heats to Sunstreaker’s optical feed.   
  
Yeah. No judgment here.  
  
Marissa chuckles.   
  
It’s comfortable. Sunstreaker used to think he’d never find comfortable again, but here it is, on Earth of all places, sitting right next to a Decepticon and a human, with an Insecticon beside him and a furry canine darting among them.   
  
The sun gradually sinks on the distant horizon, rays of light peering through the towers of human civilization. Shadows creep in around the outdoor theater. Lights blink on, spinning toward the screen, or peppering the ground for the sake of the night-blind organics.   
  
Humans find their seats. Security personnel surround the area, cordoning it off from the general public. Sideswipe is taken to a seat near the front, but off to the side so as not to impede anyone’s view. His co-star tucks herself into his neck with a cozy familiarity.   
  
He notices Thundercracker and Sunstreaker in the back, and he waves at them with both hands, his grin so large it lights up the night. The ground lights reflect off his fresh paint and polish, and he shines brighter than the stars popping up in the clear night’s sky. He’s the closest thing a Cybertronian can get to perfect, even with his lopsided grin.   
  
Marissa laughs. Thundercracker waves back. Bob chirps loud enough for it to echo through the amphitheater and attract even more attention. Sunstreaker tries to hide.   
  
Primus, he loves that idiot.   
  
Sideswipe finally turns and sits.   
  
Thundercracker chuckles. Marissa eats another handful of popcorn, twisting her body to keep the tub out of Buster’s reach. Sunstreaker grabs Bob’s collar before he can tackle both of them and steal the popcorn himself.   
  
The screen crackles to life, music starting to pour from the speakers in an intriguing mix of human innovation and Cybertronian memory. A quiet cheer from the gathered audience is shushed to silence.   
  
“Shhh,” Thundercracker says as Buster whines pitifully, and Marissa concedes with a popped kernel or two, and Sunstreaker wisely winds Bob’s leash around his wrist a few times. “It’s starting.”   
  
Sunstreaker is surrounded by adorable idiots.   
  
He grins and sips at his engex.   
  
It’s a wonderful life.   
  


***

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, as always, is greatly welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
